Said the Spider To the Fly
by Phoenix Writer1
Summary: Lily Evans is doing research on behalf of the Order, making plans for a career in research and her relationship with James Potter is growing more important to her by the day. But her new assignment threatens to bring all crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Please to not be suing me. Kthx.**

**Author's Notes: My deepest gratitude to Greenfairy of Doom and MadEye1200 for the superb beta work. You guys continue to rawk heavy! Much love to Maegunn Batt and Snooty Bob for your creative genius and support. To you Readers, thanks for dropping by. I'd be very grateful if you'd take a moment to leave some feedback. It helps me more than you can imagine.**

**SAID THE SPIDER TO THE FLY**

**Chapter 1 -**

_There he was, just coming out of Flitwick's Charms classroom. Lily slowed her steps, thinking rapidly. If she timed it right, she could make it to the staircase just as he did. But then what? Should she say hello or wait for him to speak to her? She could always drop something and he would have to pick it up for her. Then she'd have an excuse to talk to him. But did she really want to look clumsy and disorganized in front of him? He was always so perfect. She was still debating dropping versus no dropping when he turned the corner into the boys' loo without ever glancing her direction. Sighing in defeat, Lily headed down the staircase alone._

"Miss Evans, did you hear me?"

She looked over with a start and flushed. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore." Quickly, she cast about for an excuse. "I guess my mind is still on that invisibility potion I've been working on. I was able to vanish a mouse yesterday, but only for a few minutes. I can't seem to make it last." She chewed her bottom lip nervously but her excuse seemed to satisfy the old man and he smiled understandingly.

"You are making excellent progress, Miss Evans, I have every confidence in you. However, right now, I have a more pressing task for you, if you are willing."

Lily gave herself a mental shake and sat up straighter in her seat. "Yes, sir. You were saying something about Lucius Malfoy."

The headmaster nodded, tapping his chin absently with one long finger. "Yes, it seems we must find a way to communicate with Lucius Malfoy as soon as may be. While he has never made any secret of his pureblood sympathies, he has never overtly acted against Muggle-borns in society. Yet, recent reports from our operatives indicate young Mr. Malfoy may be making use of his considerable family fortune and alliances to assist Voldemort in some of his plans." Dumbledore frowned, rose from his seat and began pacing the floor before his desk. "It is imperative that we know his real intentions. If he is, indeed, a supporter of Voldemort, we must also know how deeply involved Lucius Malfoy has become. Is he merely a source of finances and connections or has he actually joined ranks and become a Death Eater?"

"How do you propose we find out, sir? He isn't the sort to share his personal confidences unless it suits him to do so." Lily had her own opinions regarding Lucius Malfoy's 'overt behavior' with regard to Muggle-borns but she kept her thoughts to herself. Dumbledore would want proof which was not in her power to offer.

"Quite so," responded Dumbledore. "It will not be easy to gain his confidence. However, I think you might be able to assist us in this matter."

Lily felt herself go pale, then flush slightly. "Me, sir? I don't see how. I- I'm a Muggle-born, myself, and he was several years ahead of me in school. What excuse would I have of even approaching him?"

"Have you still any interest in an apprenticeship in the Potions Research Laboratory at St. Mungo's? For, you see, Lucius Malfoy assumed his father's place on the Board of Directors upon assuming his father's estate two years ago. Such appointments are made with permission from the Board of Directors and Mr. Malfoy might be induced to take a, erm, more _personal_ interest in the matter." The old man flushed slightly, watching Lily from the corner of his eye.

Gaping at him, Lily blinked a few times. "I don't think so, sir. I'm sorry. I-" Swallowing, she began again. "I don't think I can help you, Professor. While I have been interested in the position, my current work for the Order has taken precedence." She didn't look up but she could feel the headmaster's gaze on her. She blushed slightly harder. "And, while we've said nothing as yet, erm, James and I, well…"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair behind the desk with a sigh. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case, congratulations are in order." His tone was somber but not unkind and Lily found she was able to meet his gaze. "I realize the enormity of what I am asking of you, Miss Evans, but I trust you understand the importance of knowing just who our enemies are." He leaned forward slightly across the desk. "All I ask is that you consider my request. Though I cannot give you much time for consideration, I can offer you a full day to think it through. If you find you are unable to help us in this matter, I quite understand. Other arrangements shall be made."

He sat back in his chair, idly twiddling the delicate levers of an odd silvery contraption balanced on the corner of his desk. Lily shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she'd been dismissed or not. At last, she ventured, "I don't know if I can help you, sir. But I will give it some thought and return tomorrow with my answer."

"Thank you, Miss Evans." He smiled at her as he rose from his seat and preceded her to the door. "I can ask for no more. Until tomorrow, then."

As she made her way down the spiral staircase and past the troll statue, Lily thought hard about the assignment.

How in the world will I tell James? she thought miserably. He and Sirius were totally beyond the reach of reason when it came to the old and vocal pureblood families. Not that they didn't have cause. The way the Blacks had treated Sirius was appalling. Even Remus, mild as he generally was on any issue, tended to get rather hot under the collar over the pureblood mentality. Then, he had more cause than any of them, though few people knew that.

But actually putting herself forward to catch the attentions of a man like Lucius Malfoy would be a problem regardless of anything James and the others might think. Lily knew her qualifications were more than sufficient for the apprentice position in the Potions Laboratory but that her chances when compared to a member of a pureblood family would decrease significantly. Why would Lucius bother to take an interest?

_Lily was careful to be the last one out of Binns' class that morning. Having found a copy of the Slytherin sixth years' schedules, she knew that all the N.E.W.T.s level Transfiguration students would be on their way to McGonagall's room right now. She thought she'd seen him leave the castle for the greenhouses earlier which meant he'd most likely take the History classroom corridor to get to his next class. Once she was quite certain the other first years were safely on their way to Charms, Lily ventured into the hallway. Sure enough, there he was, striding confidently along the corridor, flanked as ever by several classmates. Lily drew back against the wall and watched them pass, her eyes drawn to the boy with the smooth blonde hair who stood half a head taller than his companions. _

_Having watched them turn the corner toward McGonagall's classroom, Lily sighed, hefted her bag higher up on her shoulder and turned to go the opposite direction toward Charms. She let out a squeal of surprise when she turned smack into Maria Turpin._

_"Lily! There you are!" Maria tapped her foot impatiently. "What kept you? Not Binns, surely." Lily shook her head and muttered an incoherent apology. Explaining was impossible. But Maria's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You stayed behind to watch him walk past, didn't you?" she demanded, her finger shaking in Lily's face accusingly. "Lily, how many times have I told you that you are COMPLETELY WASTING YOUR TIME!"_

_Lily started walking toward class, her chin raised defiantly, but saying nothing. Maria hurried along side of her.   
_

_"Pick some other bloke, Lily, please," she wheedled. "How about that third year Gryffindor, Longbottom. If you must go for an older man, he's at least nearer you age and in our house. Besides, he seems nice."_

_"I think Lucius Malfoy seems nice," Lily retorted stubbornly._

"What am I getting myself into?" Lily moaned as she made her way through the maze of corridors to the front doors of the castle. Stopping in the center of the main entrance hall, she stamped her foot. "I won't! It's just too silly. It would never work." Nodding to herself, she strode toward the doors. "Rubbishy idea. Foolishness. And I'm going to tell him so." Pausing, she looked back up the main staircase in the direction she'd come. "Erm, tomorrow."

"What's with you tonight, Evans?" Sirius complained. Staring at the chessboard before them, he winced a bit as Remus' queen struck his knight a particularly crushing blow. "You were supposed to be helping me beat this blighter and look what happened!" He gestured at a couple of his pawns struggling to drag the wounded, but still cursing, knight from the board.

"Oh, put your hackles down, Padfoot," James drawled from his spot on the couch. He leaned forward, gently rubbing Lily's shoulders seeming, as he always did, to know just which of her muscles were tense and stiff. Lily gave a small sigh and relaxed under the touch.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she said contritely. "I guess my mind wandered a bit."

Remus snorted. "Is that what you call it? You've had Sirius place three pieces in a row in the path of my queen." He flashed her one of his rare, mischievous grins. "I figured it was your way of getting Sirius to lay off and learn to fight his own battles."

"Oi! Now, wait just a minute -" Sirius sat up straight, spluttering indignantly but before his tirade could hit full stride, James reached out a long arm and clipped him neatly across the face with a cushion. Remus pulled Lily out of the combat zone while Sirius and James entered into a full blown pillow fight, complete with levitated pillows which burst at random over an opponent's head only to reassemble and circle for a new attack. All thoughts of Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and even chess fled Lily's mind completely.

Lily greeted the morning with trailing steps that were as much a result of dread as from the fatigue of a sleepless night. After she'd left the flat James shared with Sirius and Remus, she'd gone home and spent the rest of the night pacing her room. Without ever closing her eyes, she arrived downstairs early and breakfast was ready when her parents came down.

"You're up early, Lily dear," her mother said in soft surprise, surveying the table already set with the breakfast things. Kissing her daughter lightly on the cheek, she sent a significant look at her husband, nodding slightly.

"Oh, ahem. Yes." Mr. Evans cleared his throat and took his seat at the table. "Lily, your mother and I have been worried about you lately. We couldn't help noticing -"

"Now, Dad, I'm of age and a fully qualified witch. I know I was out a bit late last night but you really needn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I say," Mr. Evans said a bit louder, speaking over his daughter's excuses, "we couldn't help noticing you've not seemed yourself. You aren't sleeping, for one thing." Here, he looked at her from under a raised brow. "Don't think I didn't hear you pacing all last night."

"Lily dear," her mother said, patting her arm, "I know we can't understand much of what goes on in your world but can't you tell us what's bothering you? Has something happened between you and James? Because, I'm sure you can work that out. He seems such a nice young man."

Lily slumped in her chair, staring into her tea mug. "No, Mum. James is fine. It's nothing like that." She looked at her parents sadly. "It's just, oh I didn't want you two to worry, is all."

"This is about that special research you've been doing then, is it?" Her father's tone changed subtly to a more business-like note. "I know there's been some trouble in your world. You mentioned there being some power struggles between your Ministry and that dark wizard character." He leaned forward in his chair and looked Lily straight in the eye. "Doing a little espionage then, are we, Daughter?"

Lily's mouth gaped. "But, how - I mean, what in the world? Er -" She frowned at him as he gave her a cheeky grin. "Alright Dad, just how did you guess?"

Mr. Evans grinned broadly and carefully buttered another scone before answering.

"I suppose you think your father is just one of those duffers who's only ever read about intelligence agents, don't you?" Lily raised an eyebrow and waited knowing nothing would make her father tell the story any faster. "Well, my girl, that's where you're wrong."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Lily asked, disbelievingly. "Are you saying you're a secret agent and you've only been posing as a barrister all these years?" She rolled her eyes and turned to Mrs. Evans. "And you, Mum? I suppose you're his control or something, right?"

"Not exactly, dear," her mother answered laughing. "But I did act as a courier for him a few times before we were married."

"Wha…? You mean, Dad _IS _a secret agent?" Lily shook her head and peered suspiciously into her mug. "I think someone's slipped something funny into the tea. I'm hallucinating."

"Oh, don't be a nit, Lily," Mr. Evans said complacently. "Of course I'm not a secret agent. Not now, anyway. But during the war, I did my share of mucking about in intelligence gathering."

"Are you kidding?" Lily exclaimed wonderingly. "What? You were S.O.E. or something?"

Mr. Evans nodded. "S.O.2, actually. S.O.1 did all the propaganda. We handled more active measures."

"Your father and his team took out thirteen German temporary bridges in their first six months together. No other group of operatives ever equaled them," Mrs. Evans stated proudly. "Of course, no one was supposed to know about that, really."

Lily stared at her parents as if seeing them for the first time. "I never knew." Then, she frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell us? Does Petunia know?"

"Never saw a need to go into it, really," her father answered. "It was many years before you two were born. In fact, I was just your age when I started." He sighed. "Those weren't happy years, my girl. Didn't really want to relive them, I suppose."

"But your father was right then, wasn't he?" Mrs. Evans said quietly. "You are doing some intelligence work for your Ministry, aren't you? James, as well, I suppose."

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry I can't explain. I shouldn't even admit you're right, I suppose. I promise I'm not doing anything dangerous. Mostly, I do research. But it isn't really for the Ministry of Magic. You remember my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore? Well, he has organized a group of, erm, interested individuals. When we learn something useful, Dumbledore sees to it that the information gets to the right people and gets used. At least, that's the idea." She looked doubtfully at her parents. "I mean it. I shouldn't even tell you this. You won't say anything to Petunia, will you? She might tell Vernon and…" She shook her head sadly.

"Not to worry," her father answered. "We won't press you for information and we certainly won't say anything to Petunia. I daresay she'll never even notice. She's quite busy setting up housekeeping with Vernon and seems quite happy to leave you and your friends alone." He grimaced slightly. "But as I said Lily, those were not happy years for me, nor your mother. We gave up a great deal and lost too many who were dear to us." He sighed and met her mother's gaze across the table. "I'd like to forbid this, but I know very well I have no right. I only ask that you be as careful as you can be, my dear. However powerful your magic might be, it doesn't make you invincible. Remember that, won't you? And don't do anything foolish."

"Thank you for being so prompt this morning, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, conjuring a teapot and two cups. He watched her carefully as he poured. "Forgive my impertinence, but you look as if you've been doing a great deal of careful thinking, my dear."

"I have, sir," Lily answered, accepting a cup gratefully. "I do understand the importance of the information you are seeking, but sending in me, of all people, to get it seems terribly risky. You will be unlikely to have another opportunity if this fails." She met his eye. "And sir, I think it is very likely that I would fail."

"I do not share your skepticism, Lily," answered Dumbledore. The subtle change in tone brought by the use of her first name did not escape her and she stiffened slightly. It was his own personal brand of wheedling and it was remarkably effective.

"No, on the contrary, I think your very 'unlikeliness' is precisely the safeguard for success we need. It would certainly seem foolhardy of us to send a Muggle-born agent in to try to mislead and steal away the secrets of a man such as Lucius Malfoy." He smiled, his eyes twinkling in that famous but thoroughly maddening way. "Of course, our subterfuge in hiding behind the obvious would be easily guessed and again, you would be discounted. One might suggest that your very inappropriateness would make you a prime suspect and therefore, you must not be the suspect. Do you see?"

Lily did see and what was worse, she could feel her arguments slipping away. She had built her objections on the idea that Lucius Malfoy would be sure to mistrust her immediately on the basis of blood. Clearly, Dumbledore had already thought this through. Her remaining excuses, while actually more honest than her professed ones, were of a far more personal nature and couldn't she sacrifice her personal comfort for the sake of gaining so much for the Order?

Setting down her cup on the corner of Dumbledore's desk, she lifted her gaze to the man watching her expectantly.

"I don't suppose you happen to have a copy of the apprenticship application handy, do you sir?"

Dumbledore had indeed had an application handy. Not only was the parchement on his desk, it was nearly completely filled out and carried an attached parchment bearing Professor Slughorn's personal recommendation. Lily noted this with a raised eyebrow and the old man had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. Before she knew it, the application was off with a swift owl and she was on her way to the boys' flat to try to explain it all to James. She was so nervous she Apparated into the stairwell of an old cellar down the street from the building rather than the small alleyway behind it that they usually used as an Apparation point. Irritated with herself, she stomped along the pavement, Dumbledore's parting words to her racing through her mind.

"An excellent morning's work, Miss Evans. I am indebted to you. I'm sure you will want to go talk to young Potter about the developments now, but please remember that success lies in the secrecy of your motives. By all means, tell him of your decision to pursue the apprenticeship. I'm sure he will be delighted for you. But do not mention any of our plans for Lucius Malfoy. At least, not at this time. If other operatives become necessary, we will certainly try to include Mr. Potter."

So, she was to explain it all, but not quite all. Frankly, she had no idea how she'd be able to hide such a mammoth thing from James. They were so close, she often felt they communicated as much by thoughts as any other means. How would he not know she was holding back?

Tapping hesitantly on the door, Lily was surprised when Remus appeared.

"Oh, good morning, Lily," he said, stepping back to allow her to enter. His manner was even as ever but Lily thought she could detect a tightness about the mouth.

"Hullo, Remus." She tried a cheerful smile but it was not returned. "I didn't expect to see you today. Change in your work schedule?"

"Erm, you could say that," Remus replied with a slight grimace. "Sit down, won't you? I'll let James know you're here." He was gone before she could ask what he'd meant.

James appeared a moment later. He smiled as he greeted her with a hug but Lily could see the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I didn't expect you so early today, Lil," he said, taking her hand and leading her back toward the door. "I'm sorry, but I was just heading out to the market. Mother Hubbard had more going on in her kitchen than we have. Come with me?"

Once they were well away from the flat, Lily tugged on James' arm. "Alright James, what's going on? Why is Remus at home and the two of you dragging around like a month of wet Sundays?"

"Remus got to work this morning only to be told to go home." James' expression was ugly. "Old Donaldson told him his help wasn't needed anymore."

"Oh no," Lily moaned. "Donaldson found out."

James nodded. "It gets worse, of course. It always does. As he gave Remus the pay he owed him, he actually asked if Remus knew any _human_ who might like a job."

Lily gasped. "James, that's horrible! Why, that miserable old warthog!" Red-faced, she stopped on the pavement in front of the market. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing," James growled, pulling her toward the shop door. "Nothing we can do. You know that. Wizarding law makes it perfectly alright for Donaldson to do just what he did to Remus." He looked at her somberly, lowering his voice further. "Remus isn't a human, after all."

"James, that's nonsense and you know it," Lily exclaimed. "You can't believe that tripe! You don't!"

"Of course, I don't," James answered with maddening calm. "But that is what the law says. As I said, nothing we can do to get Remus' job back."

Something in his tone made Lily meet his eye. "Out with it, James. You and Sirius already have something planned, haven't you?"

James merely winked at her. "Let's just say Sirius, Peter and I have been expecting this. We'll leave it at that." Picking up a market basket, he turned to a bin of apples. "Mmmm, I could fancy a nice crumble this afternoon, you know?"

Lily sighed and, shaking her head, started picking over the fruit.

They'd finally gotten around to talking about her application for the apprenticeship on the way back to the flat. It made Lily feel a little guilty to even think of it, but Remus' predicament had served as a good distraction for James and aside from statements about his certainty that she was the best possible candidate and some declarations of pride and support, James had little to say and even less to ask on the subject. All in all, it was a great deal easier than Lily had expected.

When they got back home, they found Remus in the sitting room, stretched out in front of the hearth. His tight expression from earlier was gone but it was replaced with a look Lily couldn't quite describe, though it didn't seem any better pleased.

"What's up, Moony?" James asked, dropping into an armchair and pulling Lily down on his lap. "You look as if there is something on your mind. I told you not to worry about Donaldson. He won't make any trouble and we'll go out job hunting together tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Remus answered. "Dumbledore just fire-called. He wants me to do some work for the Order."

"Brilliant!" James said excitedly. "Is it something we can all work on?"

"Doesn't seem so, Prongs," he answered quietly. "He doesn't want any attention drawn to the project so Dumbledore thinks it's best if I work alone." James looked disappointed but Remus continued. "I shouldn't feel too left out if I were you. Dumbledore wouldn't be likely to put one of the Order's youngest members on a project all alone unless it was reasonable expendable."

Lily watched his face carefully as he spoke, growing suspicious at his tone. "Remus, you aren't thinking Dumbledore gave you this assignment out of _pity_, are you? Because that's utter rubbish. Everyone knows that you have more skill at Defense than any other member outside the Aurors."

"She's right, Remus," James said, earnestly. "C'mon, tell us what the assignment is. Even if you have to work alone, there might still be a chance for us to get in on the action once in awhile."

Remus frowned. "Not this time, James. Dumbledore made it very clear that I was to work alone. I got the impression that everyone else would be busy with other projects or something." He stared at the embers of the small fire on the grate before him. "I am to track down as much information as possible on witches and wizards belonging to old pureblood families and having inherited significant sums of money or property. Dumbledore wants to know what they are doing with their time, with whom they associate, how the spend their money and so on. Apparently, there is an undercover Order agent who really needs the information for a special assignment." Remus shot James a disgusted glance. "Best of all, I get to start with Lucius Malfoy."

James reacted predictably with all manner of colorful observations on the subject of Malfoy and his ilk. Lily, on the other hand, grew quite silent. Was it possible there were two members of the Order trying to learn more about Lucius Malfoy? She doubted it. This meant that Remus was acting as a sort of backup to her assignment without knowing. Lily wasn't sure if this was encouraging or not. She certainly did not want to risk James or any of their friends finding out what she was up to and it would be hard enough keeping secrets from James. But with Remus poking about as well, she didn't see what chance she had.

"Well, with you doing all that information gathering," Lily said tentatively, "what is left for the other operative to do?"

James answered, "Well, if the other person is trying to get chummy with Malfoy, it would be a sight easier knowing something about him. That git isn't known for being open and forthcoming." Lily only nodded her agreement.

"Whatever the reason," Remus said, standing, "that is my job now. Of course, I don't really have a plan as yet, so I think I'll go fix lunch instead. You'll stay, Lily?"

When James had had all the crumble he could hold, Lily rose from the small kitchenette and began clearing the table. "No Remus," she spoke over his protests. "You cooked. The least I could do is clear away." With a flick of her wand, the sink filled with soapy water. Another flick banished the remaining dishes into the sink with the others. One last sweep and they began gently washing themselves.

"I'm glad you did that" Remus grinned. "I can't tell you how many cups I've repaired after James clears table. You'd think he was banishing brickbats rather than dishes with the force he uses."

"Oh, now wait just a minute," James objected. "I seem to recall cleaning up after a few of your little domestic 'events'." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it was _my _clearing charm that saved us from asphyxiation after you tried cooking a pot roast and Yorkshire pudding the Muggle way."

Lily laughed as Remus muttered something under his breath about 'at least being willing to _try _something new unlike other blokes he knew'.

"It has been lovely, you two," she said, leaning over to drop at kiss on James' forehead and a gentle pat on Remus' shoulder, "but I've got to be getting home. Mum and Dad must be wondering about the application. They knew I was seeing Dumbledore about it this morning."

"We'll see you for Sirius' birthday party tomorrow night, though, won't we?" Remus asked. "Remember, we're meeting Peter at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius wants a night on the town."

"Oh, I'll be there alright," she answered with a laugh. "Of course, I highly doubt we'll make it out of the pub, though. You know how he is once he gets to making toasts."

James saw her to the door and she made her way to the back alleyway to Apparate home, glad to escape any chance of more questions.

Sirius Black's nineteenth birthday party was one for the history books, Lily thought in amusement as she looked out over the crowd gathered in The Leaky Cauldron. As she had predicted, they had never made it past their gathering place. Too many had been invited or dropped in for Sirius to tear himself away. Even now, several hours after their arrival, he was still holding court in the far corner with no less than five attractive young women, none of whom were known to Lily. A voice at her elbow made her turn.

"You certainly pegged this one, Lily," Remus said grinning, a flagon of butterbeer held out for her to take. "Trust Sirius to manage the party of the year without a single plan made beyond a meeting spot."

"Oh, I suppose he just happened to mention it to a few friends and they told a few friends who told a few friends," Lily laughed. "I don't recognize two-thirds of the people here." She looked around, frowning slightly at the sudden rush of suspicion. "Where's James? I haven't seen him since he headed over to the bar for some chips." She was suddenly and unreasonably irritated that James would wander off without a word in such a mixed crowd.

"It's alright, Lily," Remus answered quietly, as if reading her mind. "I've put up a few detection spells and so far things look safe enough. I'm keeping an eye out, though. Peter is looking everyone over as they come in the door." He nodded over to the small table at the street door of the pub where Peter sat with some old school acquaintances, chatting over butterbeers. But, as a newcomer came through the door, Lily saw Peter's brow wrinkle slightly and his wand twitch in his fingers. His expression relaxed and Lily let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Thank you, Remus," she said, her eyes speaking her gratitude more eloquently than her words.

Remus nodded slightly and flashed her a shy smile. "Nothing to it. Now, what say I see about tracking down James for you? He can't have strayed far." He moved off through the throng before Lily could say anymore.

Lily watched him go, then turned her attention back to Sirius who was clearly winding up to the punch line of his favorite joke about the wizard, the vampire and Muggle who all ended up, somehow, in the same pub. She grinned as he rose to his feet, both hands to his head like antlers and yelled, "And the Muggle said, 'I'm sorry, but I've already had my vitamins today!'" The crowd roared in appreciation and Lily giggled.

"I should have guessed I'd find you among this group, Miss Evans," said a smooth baritone at her elbow.

She squeaked in surprise and whirled. "Oh! Erm, excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't see you come up. You startled me." She squared her shoulders and tried to regain her composure. Lucius Malfoy merely smirked at her discomfiture. "How nice to see you. I hope you are well," Lily managed in her best bred manner. Inwardly, however, she was more than a bit shaken by that smirk on his handsome face. It was beyond irritating that he could shake her confidence so easily and, frankly, the distinct odor of Firewhiskey blending with his expensive cologne was unsettling. Unsettling and not a little bit exciting.

"I am very well, thank you," he answered, not bothering to conceal his amusement. "And how serendipitous to have run into you this evening. I heard only this afternoon of your application for the apprenticeship at St. Mungo's."

Lily watched him carefully for any sign of malice in the polite remarks. She knew very well how he felt about Muggle-borns and fully expected some rather sharp criticism regarding her application. Lifting her chin slightly, she answered, "Yes, I submitted the application only yesterday morning. I wanted to have time to research a bit about the position before applying." Here, she smiled with just a hint of superciliousness. "I wanted to be quite certain the apprenticeship would suit my needs and interests."

She barely contained a satisfied smirk of her own as she saw the aristocratic brow contract at her remark. But, remembering that she was supposed to be making nice rather than goading him, she swiftly changed tactics. Giving what she hoped was a smile of coy sophistication, she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I understand you are on the Board of Trustees now," she said. "I do hope you will find my application satisfactory."

"Strictly speaking," he said, looking down his nose slightly, "I should not discuss the process with an applicant." He paused for a moment, giving Lily a long, languid and decidedly not innocent look. "However, when old Slughorn requests my particular attention for an applicant, I can't help but be interested. After all, it would be a shame not to, erm, _encourage_, an applicant with such qualifications as yours."

Lily did her best to smile knowingly and not gape at the man. Clearly, the Firewhiskey he held in his hand was not his first that evening and the effects were showing. In his normal state, he would never, but _never_ have made such a blatant advance. Before she could decide how best to reply, the strange tête-à-tête was interrupted.

"Remus said you'd been looking for me," James said, his hand moving protectively to her elbow. She noticed he wasn't looking at her at all, but eyeing Malfoy with open distrust. "Malfoy," he said, acknowledging the blond man with a stiff nod. "I didn't know you were here this evening."

"I'm not at all surprised, Potter," Malfoy answered with a slight sneer. "One can hardly be expected to notice anything among this, erm, gathering."

"Yes, it really has become such a crush, hasn't it?" Lily put in quickly, trying to ease the tension with a bright smile for both young men. "I think everyone from Magical Games and Sports must have come to wish Sirius a happy birthday. He does seem to get on well in his new job at the Ministry."

"Ah, yes. Magical Games and Sports," Malfoy responded with a smirk. "Well, it must be a genuine relief to school athletes to know there is somewhere for them to go when they discover they haven't what it takes to play professionally. Such a collection of Quidditch Nearly-All-Stars!"

Lily could hear James practically growling under his breath and prayed he'd say nothing to make a scene. She needn't have worried, however, for Malfoy had apparently decided he'd had enough entertainment at Sirius' expense for one evening.

Turning to Lily, he sketched a slight and haughty bow. "Ms Evans, I congratulate you on you decision to apply for the apprenticeship. All things considered, it was really quite a bold move on your part." With a smile that Lily felt could teach ice a few things about chilling the atmosphere, Malfoy bade them good night and left the pub.

James hadn't spoken aside from his brief and less than warm greeting to Malfoy when he'd first joined Lily. Now, he gave the man's retreating back a baleful stare until he'd seen him disappear through the outer door. Then, he turned a look no less angry on Lily.

"Lovely chat with Malfoy, then?" Lily gaped at him but he ignored her look. "If you'll excuse me," he said coldly and walked away leaving the sentence unfinished.

Lily watched him make his way through the crowd to Sirius' table in the corner. Sirius was standing on the tabletop, waving his glass and leading the giggling girls at his feet in a particularly lurid rendition of the Hogwarts school song. Seeing James approach, he leaned down offering him a hand up. James leapt lightly up beside him, adding a chorus which made even the gigglers blush and Sirius bark in laughter. James never looked back toward her but Sirius did. He grinned cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.

Too angry and too shaken to stay another minute, she whirled and made a beeline for the sanctuary of the women's loo. Slamming the door shut behind her, she leaned back against the cool tile wall, eyes and fists tightly clenched.

_Second year Gryffindor's had double Herbology with Professor Sprout first thing each Thursday morning. While Lily had never particularly enjoyed Herbology, she'd always been careful about maintaining her grades. After all, so many of the plants they studied ended as potions ingredients and Potions was easily her best subject after Charms. But concentrating on Bubotubers had grown increasingly difficult over the past few weeks. The winter weather was gradually releasing its grip on Hogwarts and with the arrival of milder temperatures and more genial winds, seventh years with free periods could be seen taking time out of NEWT preparation for a bit of time out on the grounds. Lily often saw them through the greenhouse windows walking along the lake, some even conjuring low benches in order to study a bit in the Spring sunshine that had melted nearly all the snow. _

_On that particular day, Lily could not have told anything about the lesson or the plants they were supposed to be pruning. Her attention was taken entirely by a group of seventh year Slytherin boys who had begun an impromptu game of catch with a Quaffle. Nearby, watching from a conjured chair, sat Lucius Malfoy. He had a book spread across his lap but he looked up at the game occasionally, commenting on the skill, or lack of it, among the players. She couldn't hear anything he said, but she could see the quirk of his handsome lips and the satirical arch of his eyebrow as he spoke. _

_"Lily!" Maria Turpin hissed in her ear, "if you don't get that Burping Bramble pruned by the time Sprout gets to our table, she'll take points for sure."_

_Lily started and blushed. "Oh, sorry. My mind wandered there for a second. Thanks." She turned to the plant before her and began gingerly trimming away the withered leaves at the center. She ducked quickly, narrowly escaping a cloud of hazy green mist that errupted with a rude sound from the place where the leaves had been. "This is SO disgusting," she murmured, fanning away the cloud._

_"For a second?" Maria questioned incredulously. "Are you kidding? Lily, there hare only ten minutes left of the lesson. You've been sitting there staring at that… at HIM for nearly forty-five minutes!"_

_At that moment, Lily risked another look out the window at Lucius Malfoy. She nearly squealed aloud in surprise when she found his gray eyes looking back at her through the window. With a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk, he returned his attention to his book. Lily turned her shaking hands to her plant once again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still asking you not to sue. **

**Author's Note: Many thanks to MadEye1200 for the superb beta reading and to Greenfairy of Doom for the creative input. Many, many thanks to those of you who left reviews for me. For those of you screaming, "Ewwww!" over Lily's crush, I beg you will remain patient and see what happens. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**

**P.S. My apologies for some formatting issues. There are several places in which I would like to separate scenes with a group of asterisks but the uploading software doesn't seem to care for that particular whimsy. I hope you'll not have any trouble following, regardless.**

**SAID THE SPIDER TO THE FLY**

**Chapter 2 -**

Lily had left The Leaky Cauldron that night without saying another word to James and two days had passed since. She knew very well how James felt about Lucius Malfoy and why, but that didn't give him any right to speak to her as he had done. The problem was James apparently felt that he was in the right and she was the one who had behaved badly, for she'd heard nothing from him since she'd pushed past him and out of the pub without answering him as he called her name.

Finally, on the morning of the third day since Sirius' party, two owls arrived for her over breakfast. Her father, finally having become accustomed to feathered messengers soaring in and out of the dining room simply moved the toast rack to one side without comment, making room for the owls to land. The first owl was from St. Mungo's with a notice regarding her first interview in her application process.

"Well, St. Mungo's is agreeing to consider my application," she sighed in relief. "I've an interview tomorrow morning with Winifred Plotch, the assistant to the Director of Potions Research."

"That's good," her mother answered with a smile. "You do very well at interviews. I'm sure you'll make a very fine impression."

Lily returned her smile and took the note from the second owl that was waiting with somewhat less patience. It had already made a grab for a slice of toast from the rack, only to have the rack pulled further out of reach by Mr. Evans. He'd relented though, and was currently feeding the small brown owl a bit of bacon from his own plate.

She'd hoped the note would be from James as the owl was the one used by the three boys sharing the flat, but when she opened it, she found to her surprise, it was from Sirius.

_"Evans, I don't know what went on with you and Prongs the other night and I'm pretty sure he'd hex my bits if he knew I was writing to you, but I do wish you'd have a word with him. He's been a right tosser for days now and if you don't make nice with him again, Moony and I will have to take drastic measures. Seriously, Lily, please. Come talk to him. He's really in a state."_

Lily frowned and looked at the clock. It was just half past eight o'clock and if she knew James, he wouldn't appreciate any sort of visit at all for at least another hour. Quidditch season hadn't begun yet and he had made it clear to all who knew him that he intended to take his ease right up until the moment he had to report to Wimbourne's first training of the season. Well, served him right, didn't it?

"I think I'll go see James," she said, rising from the table. She tried to keep her voice neutral, but her mother wasn't fooled.

"I'm glad, dear," Mrs. Evans answered with a knowing smile. "You two have a nice chat."

Blowing her parents a kiss, she disappeared with a pop.

Standing outside James' flat, Lily lost some of her confidence. James wasn't expecting her and hadn't asked for her. The desire to roust him from his lie-in no longer seemed sufficient reason to be the first one to come forward in this situation. Unable to decide what to do, she turned away from the door and started pacing up and down the little corridor. She nearly screamed aloud when the door swung open beside her.

"Lily. I thought I heard someone out here," Remus said mildly, smiling. His tone was pleasant enough but it was gravely gravelly as if from fatigue and his eyes were rather bloodshot. "Were you planning on knocking or are you just taking some exercise?"

"I hadn't decided, actually," Lily answered honestly. "I thought I'd better come over before James drives you and Sirius spare or something. But I can't say I particularly wanted to."

Remus stepped into the hallway with her and gently shut the door behind him. "Sirius owled you today, didn't he?" Lily nodded. "I told him I didn't think that was a good idea." He ran a hand through his hair. "But, I am glad you came. James is a mess and no mistake."

"Well, whose fault is that, I'd like to know?" Lily flared at him, hands on her hips.

"Hey, I don't even know what the row is about," Remus replied, hands out before him.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Lily answered. "Maybe I'd better just go in and get it over."

Remus frowned at her tone, but opened the door and stood aside for her to enter. Lily squared her shoulders and entered the living room. James was sprawled across the couch staring morosely into the fire. Clearly, he hadn't taken any notice of her entrance. Seeing him so totally wrapped in his thoughts, his guard down completely, Lily felt an uncomfortable twist in her chest. Without the usual cocky grin and cheeky arched brow, James looked poisonously young. He'd tossed his glasses on the side table and their absence made his expression rather too vulnerable for comfort. It was rare to see James in such a state and it worked on Lily painfully.

With a nearly inaudible sigh, she crossed the room and dropped to the floor beside the couch, placing herself directly in James' line of vision.

"James -" she began tentatively, but halted when he pulled his gaze to meet hers.

He looked purely awful. His eyes were red-rimmed and rather glassy, his cheeks flushed as if with fever. But it was clear that no fever brought on that heightened color. James reeked of the stale smell of old ale and fire whiskey. It looked as if he'd gone on a real tear the night before and probably hadn't dragged himself home until shortly before her arrival.

"Come to apologize, Evans?" he asked gruffly.

"Apologize? What on earth for? As I recall, _I_ wasn't the one pawing the ground and snorting like a rutting bull." Lily rose as she spoke, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't we start with your cozy chat with that bloody tosser," James answered, sitting forward on the couch. "What in hell were you doing with someone like Malfoy?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Lucius Malfoy simply said hello. He mentioned he'd heard about my application for the apprenticeship, is all." She frowned and brushed some imaginary lint from her jumper. "Look James, if you're going to be horrid, I may as well go home now."

James leaned forward and reached for her arm. "Not until you explain what in bloody hell you were doing chatting up a bastard like Lucius Malfoy. No apprenticeship is worth _that_." Lily tried to full free, but James rose, his hand still holding her wrist.

"Oh, I suppose _Mr. Malfoy_ wouldn't be so crass and ungallant, would he?" James sneered, his grip tightening on her arm.

"Let go of me," Lily answered coldly. "You're still half drunk."

"Not too drunk to wonder why the girl I've asked no less than _FOUR TIMES_ to marry me is having a cozy chat with one of the smarmiest pureblood snobs ever to come along," retorted James, his voice rising. Lily yanked her arm from his grip and stood watching him, red-faced and furious. "Nothing to say, Evans? You didn't have any trouble talking to _him_."

Lily stepped back as if reeling from a blow. "Clearly, I wasn't wrong in trusting my instincts, was I? I said we were both too young to get married. Well, I'm at least half right." She turned and walked woodenly toward the door. Without looking back, she said in a low, miserable voice, "James, I always knew how you felt about people like Lucius Malfoy but I did think you thought better of _me_." Anything else she might have said was lost as she shook with silent tears, her eyes tightly shut.

Suddenly, hands gripped her shoulders, spinning her round. James pulled her tightly against his chest. She could feel his racing heartbeat. "Lily, don't," he murmured into her hair. "Don't cry." He buried his face in her hair. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't want you to say anything," she retorted. She was dismayed to hear her voice sound sulky rather than determined.

James only held her tighter and she sighed unconsciously. "Lily, I know you think I'm over-reacting and acting like a jealous maniac, but you have to remember who we're talking about. Malfoy is not just a good little Pureblood boy. Remember, Dumbledore has Remus doing some background work on him for the Order member who has to dog his steps. Have you any idea the sort of people Malfoy is likely to count as friends? Remus has hardly scratched the surface and he's about ready to hex that Pureblood wanker into the next century. Dumbledore wouldn't go to such trouble to have Remus checking him out if he believed Malfoy was trustworthy."

It took all of Lily's self-control not to flinch. If only James knew how little Malfoy was really trusted, there'd be no way she could continue Dumbledore's assignment without telling him everything and then arguing about it endlessly. She began to wonder if it wouldn't just be easier to throw Dumbledore's instructions in the dustbin and have it all out with James now. But facing that sort of discussion with him wasn't remotely appealing. How could she begin to explain? How could he be expected to go along with this? And would she really want him to? Wouldn't she rather he hate the whole idea and try to talk her out of it? Of course, saying nothing was worse, in a way. She avoided the inevitable fight with James but it left her telling, at best, half-truths. How hypocritical to be chastising James for distrusting her when she was, in fact, about to plunge into a situation that would demand she hide the truth from him for a possibly indefinite indefinite period.

In the end, the struggle was brief and she found herself hiding all too easily behind the cover Dumbledore provided. In fact, she glibly spoke with a sound of long-suffering patience which was rather disturbing even to her own ears. "I know," she sighed. "But James, if you can't trust me to have a simple chat in a pub, how can you expect anything to work out for us?" She could feel James shudder slightly at the accusation.

The silence stretched as she tried to marshal her whirling emotions. Close to him this way, she noticed some odd scents clinging to his clothing. Scents that, while nearly overpowered by the liquor, were nonetheless distinct. She thought she recognized some of the odors as potion ingredients she'd been using in some of her experiments on the Invisibility Potion.

Not even bothering to pull free, she spoke into his chest. "James, just what have you been up to, anyway?"

James stiffened slightly, then pulled back from her with a shrug. "I should have known you'd cotton on." He pulled back from her and put on a hang dog sort of expression that didn't fool Lily for a moment. "I was out with Sirius and Peter last night." Here, he met her eye with an odd expression. She gasped in sudden comprehension.

"James! Donaldson!" Her hands went to her hips and she leaned toward him accusingly. "What did you four get up to last night?"

"Oh, don't worry," James answered, carelessly. "Donaldson isn't hurt. We just helped him hide his bad attitude, that's all."

"James, out with it. I know I can smell Essence of Demiguise Fur. You have to dissolve it in pure Wormwood extract. Smells just like the inside of your school trunk, if you must know. All musty like old socks." She wrinkled her nose accusingly. "And what in the world have you been doing with Jobberknoll feathers?" she asked, picking a downy blue feather from his sleeve.

James didn't answer and focused his gaze on the opposite wall. Thinking hard, Lily put what he'd said about hiding Donaldson's bad attitude together with the Demiguise fur and the Jobberknoll feathers. There were several possibilities and each was more risky than the last. Would they have been trying some sort of memory potion? Veratiserum? Surely they weren't mucking about with her experimental potions.

"James, you didn't give Donaldson a memory potion, did you? Do you know how dangerous that can be? Not to mention illegal in at least a half dozen different ways." James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, I don't see what good Veratiserum would do in 'hiding his bad attitude'," she mused, half to herself. "Then, _WHAT?_" She flailed her arms about helplessly.

"Oh, give us some credit," James snapped crossly. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I told you Donaldson is fine. We didn't do anything to _him_."

"Then, what on earth did you do?" Lily felt like slapping that smug look right off James' face. "If not to him, then who?"

"Not who," James answered. "_What._"

Lily thought this over. "The pub!" James gave her a carefully neutral look. With a jolt, she realized what they'd done. "You made The Crowing Hen Unplottable! But, James, _loads _of people go there everyday!" she yelped. James nodded in grim satisfaction.

"Not anymore, they don't. At least, not for a while. See, we figured if no one could find his pub, he wouldn't have to worry about how to get along without a busboy, seeing how he gave Remus the boot." He shrugged. "Simple, really. Of course, we started by throwing a Dissillusioning charm around the place just so people wouldn't look too hard to find it. Then, we just needed a few bits of the pub. You know, some crumbs of mortar, a few paint flecks, a bit of the dirt from around the foundation. That sort of thing. Peter and I brewed the potion while Sirius charmed the map."

"And then you soaked the map with the potion and erased the pub from the map it," Lily interrupted. "But James, don't you know how dangerous that charm is? Erasing a location from a map to make it truly Unplottable is risky stuff. If the least thing had gone wrong you might have erased yourselves instead of the pub."

James frowned slightly. "Well, yes. It would have been a lot easier if we'd just dragged you along, but well -" He paused, biting his lip. But with another odd look he continued, "But Remus managed to follow us to the pub without letting on. When he saw what we were up to, he did try to stop us."

"And you wouldn't listen to him, as usual," Lily scoffed. "I suppose he ended up casting the erasing charm for you just so the three of you wouldn't disappear in a whiff of brimstone or something." She shook her head.

"It serves the old tosser right, Lily," James announced, arms crossed over his chest. "You know what he did to Remus. Frankly, I think he deserves a lot worse. This can be undone once he figures out what happened." He grinned. "And by the time he does, there'll be no way of knowing who cast the spells."

"James, the four of you are absolutely impossible," Lily said with an exasperated sigh. She was about to point out at least a half dozen things she could find wrong with their crazy scheme but her words were swallowed abruptly when he lunged forward, pulling her close and drawing her into a fierce kiss. After a breathless moment, she pulled back, watching him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," he whispered, stroking a strand of her hair back behind her ear with a gentle finger. "I've been horrible to you and you don't deserve that." His gaze fell.

Recovering herself somewhat, Lily gave a wry smile. "Well, I can't say I disagree with you." James winced. "But Pureblood bigotry certainly does seem to bring out the very worst in you." She paused and when he didn't meet her gaze, she added, "James, you are an awful prat sometimes but I do love you."

His face lit with his usual quirky grin of delight. "Knew you'd not be able to resist me for long, Evans," he drawled, leaning in for another kiss. Lily thrust him away with a snort of exasperation.

Shaking her head, Lily turned back to the door and called out, "Right, you two! Come on in. The coast is clear." Sirius and Remus shuffled in from the hall, smiling sheepishly. She looked sternly at them, hands on her hips. "What have you two to say for yourselves, listening in like that?"

"We weren't -" Sirius began indignantly, but Remus poked him hard in the ribs. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

It was a much more collected Lily Evans who arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following morning. Having spent the largest part of the day with the boys, listening to them relive their prank on Donaldson and regaling her with stories of the ensuing celebratory drinking, she'd gone home to the best night's rest she'd had since Dumbledore first handed her this new assignment.

A young witch sat on a high stool behind the main reception desk, sorting what looked like a stack of owl post. Seeing Lily approach, she smiled. "Welcome to St. Mungo's. How can I direct you?"

"My name is Lily Evans. I have a ten o'clock appointment with Assistant Director Plotch. Could you direct me to her office?" Lily cleared her throat in an attempt to cover the nervous squeak in her voice.

"Of course, Miss Evans. If you will wait just one moment, I'll have someone escort you." The woman turned to a small iron stove set to the right of her desk area. Tossing in a small handful of Floo powder from a small pot on the desk corner, she leaned forward toward the open iron door. "Potions Research? Miss Lily Evans to see Assistant Director Plotch."

A muffled voice issued from the stove. "One moment, please. Someone will arrive to escort Miss Evans."

The young witch smiled at Lily. "Would you have a seat?" She gestured to a row of purple chairs. Lily sat down, grateful to have a moment to collect her thoughts. This interview, while with the assistant director and not with the director or the Board of Trustees, was the all-important first step. If she failed to impress Winifred Plotch, Lily could forget ever seeing the director or the Board. A polite clearing of the throat drew Lily from her reverie and she looked up at a very serious-looking wizard and nearly gasped in surprise.

"Miss Evans," said the dark-haired young man, "if you will follow me, please." He turned and stalked toward a downward staircase on the opposite side of the reception area without another word or even a glance to see if she had, in fact, followed.

Lily jumped to her feet and hurried after the disappearing figure. In her surprise, she hardly noticed the snub she'd been given. "Excuse me," she panted slightly trying to catch up. "Please, wait. Severus -"

Severus Snape paused at the top of the steps and glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, Miss Evans? Is there a difficulty?"

"Er, no," Lily answered somewhat surprised. "It's just, well, I haven't seen you since graduation and didn't know I'd find you here this morning." She stiffened slightly as the sullen wizard didn't answer. "I simply wanted to offer a better greeting." She lifted her chin as she spoke, her gaze fixed on his face. "That's only politeness, isn't it?"

Severus gave her a perfunctory nod of the head and answered, "Yes, of course. If you will come along then, I shall escort you to Madame Plotch's office. She is expecting you and I must be getting back to a potion I left." This time, however, he did pause to note that Lily was following.

Having been duly delivered to the Potions Mistress' office, Lily was delighted to find the Assistant Director of Potions Research a great deal less forbidding than her potions apprentice. Once Madame Plotch appeared in her doorway, Severus nodded silently to his employer and stalked off down the corridor without so much as a parting word for Lily.

"Ah, Severus," she said as she gestured Lily to a comfortable arm chair before her desk. "Brilliant mind, my dear, but between you and me, I've never known such a gloomy young man." She shook her head and took her own seat. "Of course, I understand you were classmates at Hogwarts so you would know all about him. He's grim enough and no mistake, but I couldn't bear to part with him. Such a natural talent for research I have very rarely ever seen. Brilliant mind."

Lily hardly knew what polite agreement she offered, but it satisfied Madame Plotch who dismissed the enigmatic Severus Snape with a shake of her head. Slipping on a pair of spectacles which, to Lily's amusement, were remarkably like those worn by Dumbledore, she selected a parchment from a stack on the corner of her desk. Lily could see it was her own application for the apprentice position. Peering over its contents briefly, she looked back up to Lily with a smile.

"Well, Miss Evans, I hardly need tell you that your qualifications appear very much to your advantage. Prefect, Head Girl, top, or nearly so, in all your classes and personal recommendations from both Horace Slughorn and Albus Dumbledore. Very impressive, I must say." She paused and took on a more business-like demeanor. "However, you must know that there are several highly qualified candidates of which you are only one. It is our task to select the candidate who would best fit our needs and our philosophy. Tell me, Miss Evans, how you came to consider potions research as a career."

So, Lily launched into an explanation of her interest complimentary charms and potions as a means increasing the effectiveness of each. She added her own experience of finding the 'whys' of potions brewing so much more fulfilling than the 'hows'. "Becoming a competent potions brewer is very important," Lily concluded, "but I find I am not satisfied with that, alone." She smiled a bit. "Perhaps it seems a bit too much like cooking with my mum. At any rate, I believe I can be an effective assistant in this laboratory and I so want the opportunity to learn from such excellent researchers."

"Thank you, Miss Evans," Madame Plotch said, rising from her seat and extending her hand. "It has been a pleasure to talk with you and I shall certainly give Director Merriston and the Board of Trustees a good account of you." Escorting Lily to the office door, she added, "As I mentioned, there are several candidates so the interview process will take some days. Expect to hear from us by owl within the next week regarding further interviews. Thank you again for coming. Shall I send for Severus or can you find your way?"

"Oh, I'll be quite alright, thank you," Lily answered and with another parting handshake and a cheerful pat on the back, Madame Plotch retreated into her office, leaving Lily in the corridor.

Lily headed back along the corridor the way she had come but this time, she was relaxed enough to be curious about her path. Quietly, she peered through windows on the doors of various rooms as she passed. Most were occupied by a white-clad witch or wizard who worked over a cauldron steaming in any of a dozen different colors. A few stood empty save for a large cauldron and shelves upon shelves on shining apothecary jars filled with ingredients only a few of which Lily could identify from her brief look. So interested was she in these rooms, she must have missed a turning somewhere for she soon found herself in a totally unfamiliar corridor. There was an open door halfway along and, as she could hear voices coming from it, Lily headed toward it, hoping for some directions back to the main reception area on the floor above.

As she neared the open doorway, the voices began to take on the tone of an argument. She hung back in the shadows just outside the wedge of light falling from the doorway across the corridor and listened.

"Severus, do be reasonable," said one voice. It sounded as if the speaker's patience was wearing thin. "I really need you to locate the information I seek. How else can I make a decision?"

"I am not your personal lackey," Severus answered, sourly. "As I have already informed you, if the information becomes available to me, I shall pass along what I learn. I will not, however, jeopardize my position to suit you."

Lily backed away as quietly as possible. She recognized Severus' companion all too well. That voice could belong to no one but Lucius Malfoy. Anxious to get away before either of the men came into the corridor and found her, Lily scurried back along her route until she'd found the first corridor Severus had led her along. Once she'd gained the main lobby, she found the ladies' loo and ducked inside to think.

_Lily couldn't help but notice whenever Lucius Malfoy entered or left the Great Hall at mealtimes. He was rarely alone, but there was that about his bearing when coupled with his fair hair and taller than average height that made it impossible not to notice. So, it was a surprise to see him rise with only a gesture to his housemates and exit the room all on his own. She didn't know what possessed her, but before she knew what she was about, Lily had excused herself and was following not ten meters behind. _

_It was easy to follow at first because the echoes of students at dinner in the Great Hall followed them quite a distance along the corridors. However, when they descended the stairs to the dungeons, remaining unnoticed became a trickier thing. Several times, her shoes scuffed on unexpectedly uneven stones in the floor causing her to duck behind statues, into alcoves and behind half-opened doors to hide. In fact, Lily was tucked into an empty niche which must have once housed a life-sized statue when Lucius stopped, looked carefully in all directions, and stepped into an old storeroom, closing the door firmly behind him. _

_Lily crept closer, her ears straining for any sound of voices or footsteps but could hear nothing. She waited, uncertain, until the potential embarrassment of the situation, should she be seen, came to her. Tiptoeing quickly back along the corridor, she heard voices behind her. Ducking once again behind a nearby statue, she held her breath. _

_Lucius strolled along the corridor, arm in arm with a tall, willowy sixth year Slytherin. He was smiling down at her as she talked. Returning his smile with a laugh, Narcissa Black gave Lucius' arm a playful squeeze and they disappeared around a corner leaving Lily alone in the shadows._

"What am I doing?" Lily murmured to her reflection in the mirror over the washbasin. "It was only Severus and Lucius Malfoy. What in the world made me run away like that?" She shook her head in disgust. "Fine secret agent I make."

"You might try combing your hair, Girl," a voice barked from the mirror. "One can't face anything well if one isn't properly groomed."

Rolling her eyes, Lily ran her hand through her hair and turned away. She ran over the scene in her mind again. Just what _had_ made her bolt that way, anyhow? What sort of information could Lucius need Severus to find for him? Could he be wanting inside information on new potions being developed? That information would certainly be valuable. Of course, she could also understand why Severus would be so reluctant. If he was found passing information to anyone outside the lab, even a Board member such as Lucius Malfoy, it would certainly be the end of his job.

"That must be it," Lily said with a nod. "Good for Severus for not giving in." With that, she strode confidently out of the Ladies' Room.

Lily crossed the reception area, still wrapped in her own thoughts. She was so caught up, in fact, that she never saw the man until she'd run straight into him, stepping heavily on his right foot. He stifled a groan as she jumped back in fright and mortification.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon -" she began breathlessly but caught herself abruptly when she looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. Wincing inwardly, she continued, "Please forgive me, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh?" His eyebrows lifted. "You were expecting me in some other part of the lobby, then?" His voice full of haughty amusement, but there was something else in his eyes that made Lily pour out excuses to cover her near error.

"No, of course not," she answered with an affected giggle. "I guess I was still caught up in my interview with Madame Plotch. I really didn't expect to see _anyone_ I know." She gave him a winning smile and, to her relief, he returned her smile with a smirk. "I _do_ hope I didn't mash your foot too badly."

Malfoy waved off her apology saying, "Ah yes. The preliminary interview. I expect I'll hear from Madame Plotch soon enough." He looked at her speculatively. "Of course, perhaps you would be so good as to tell me about it now. Over tea, perhaps?"

Lily was sure she must have gaped like a fish before finding her voice but find it she did.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. I'd be delighted."


End file.
